Passing to Dance
by CathyRulz4Ever
Summary: Bubbles tries to calm herself down before she sees her grades, and a certain Ruff helps her out.


I felt my body move freely as it twirled around and on the floor. Some might say I should be doing other things more helpful or whatnot, but I just felt like coming here for some reason. As I danced to a soft song, my mind wandered around freely.

You see, today I'd had several tests at my hands and most of them were easy to answer, but the stress from studying for them kept building up weeks before. I studied every possible chance I got and, considering all of my extracurricular activities and plans, I didn't get that many opportunities for it. Luckily, Blossom helped me study which was a great for me. If I hadn't studied so much, I doubt they would have been easy! I did have to cancel many plans but kept some, though everyone understood. The one that did the most was my boyfriend since he wants me to graduate with flying colors. (Literally, he wants me to fly out of the school with colorful paints falling under me at graduation!)

I even stayed after school, so I could go over my tests and make sure everything was right. If I didn't pass even one of the tests, I wouldn't graduate. It's all because I'd been leaving school too much for saving the city but mostly for doing some other things, but I'd missed too many of the school years' time as it was. So I wouldn't have to retake classes from the previous years, the tests were my way out.

I'd been managing to pass grade level through grade level, but now was when I'd been told I had to pick up my grades in everything if I wanted to go to Julliard. Well, no one actually knows that I wanted to go to Julliard. Only two people know, and that's because one found somehow by a way that I don't know how, and the other found out because he found me dancing and me later telling him about what I would like to do instead of what everyone thought I did.

There wasn't supposed to be anyone at the school by now since it was… um… around five or six, (The last time I checked the time was like an hour or more ago at four, so like yeah) and the teachers and everyone always finish their work quickly, so it surprised me when I heard the doors to the gym open. I instantly stopped moving and tried to not make a sound. I'd been facing the opposite way of the door, so I didn't know who it was, until he spoke.

"Relax, Bubbles, it's just me." I heard his rough voice say. My muscles immediately loosened, and I turned to face him smiling. He walked over to the music and turned it off, then turned to me and smirked. "Sheesh, you scared me, Brick!" I exclaimed and went over to hug him. When I pulled away he was smiling. "Now why would I do that when I'm so hot? I'm not scary and ugly." he joked, and I rolled my eyes a bit. "What are you doing here? Blossom told me that you'd gone to your job." I said with a questioning look. He just smirked.

"Journalism can wait for me. I came looking for you. I was wondering if you'd gotten your scores yet so we could celebrate." he said, as if knowing it was obvious I was gonna pass. "Don't be so sure, Brick. You know I could fail one of them…" I said but my voice trailed off. He stepped to the side and put a song I immediately knew. I looked at him questioningly, but he just grabbed me in a dancing position.

I immediately responded by doing the same, and he swayed me to the now even softer music.

I smiled to the lyrics and he pulled me a bit closer, making me kinda blush. As we danced, spun, and let the music take us away from our worries, I began to really relax.

We danced around making circles and in between one, he grabbed me from my waist and lifted me up, then put me down and we continued spinning about while I giggled until he did it again. He spun me around and pulled me close to him. Then we slowed down and danced closely and perfectly, as if we'd done it a million times.

All the while, he kept smiling at me and I smiled at him. When the song was about two thirds done, he picked me up bridal style and spun us around while he danced. At the end, we were both laughing and smiling.

"Are yah relaxed now, Bubbles?" he asked, smirking as usual and with a knowing glint in his eyes. I smiled and nodded. "Thanks. I needed that," I said. After getting my things, we walked out and headed to the main office. My teachers had said they'd leave the scores there in a folder, and I could know at any time. As we walked in, I quickly grabbed the folder and stared at it. My hands started shaking and that's when he grabbed them. "Just open it. You're going to Julliard, Bubbles." Brick assured, and I opened it.

My hand reached in, and I felt the papers there. I took them out and went over each on, taking my time on them. I didn't want to get my hopes up when I kept seeing the passing grades since I kept remembering that it only took one bad one to not make it. As I flipped over the last grade, I knew I didn't pass and tears started flowing down. "What's wrong?" Brick asked and came over to me. I turned the paper to him as he saw zero percent mark on the paper.

"Hmm…" He muttered and after a second, he grabbed the paper from the opposite side and gently pushed away my hand. The number changed and instead there was another. "Hundred percent?" I exclaimed and wrapped my arms around Brick tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I kept repeating and hugged him tighter. He laughed and hugged back. "Please tell me you're going to be more careful in Julliard, Bubbles," he said and I pulled away to kiss him. "Of course!" I said when we pulled away.

You guys figured he was my boyfriend, right? B

"So, what color of paints would you like?" he asked me, and I smiled.

_**Happy Birthday Bubblycutie!**_


End file.
